A Year and Six Trillion Overnight Story
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: A woman finds a small kitten badly wounded in the rain and decides to take it home to heal. But the kitten is not what it seems. With many wounds to heal, can a heart with so many scars ever truly find it's humanity? Rated for language, violence, and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

A Year and Six Trillion Overnight Story; Chapter 1: Just another Cat in the Rain

Somewhere in Japan, under the dark sky as rain pounds down on concrete streets, people rush by going on about their days. Somewhere in the group of people who rush trying to get home and out of the rain, pink boots walk down a now empty side walk the rain continues to fall down. Passing by an ally the person with the pink umbrella looked down the dark pathway, the sound of shaking and crying reached their ears. Without a thought the person walked down the dark path with only the light of the lone street lamp, at the end they found strays of trash and cans lined the walls without a single soul in sight.

Looking around pink eyes spotted something cuddled up against the wall looking further they noticed something red littering the ground and some on the stone wall being washed away by the rain from above. Looking closer at the bundle in the corner, they went forward without a second thought in their mind. Now standing over it, pinks looked as they noticed it was a cat…an orange cat lying on the wet ground.

Wide eyes looked down at the poor creature, it's fur was filthy, spots of grim and what they could only think was blood. Cuts and bruises covered littered revealed skin where hair was missing.

The child fell to their knees, tears threatening to fall from their eyes, removing their coat the child wrapped the poor creature carefully inside not caring if their clothes began to drench in the rain. Standing to their feet the child quickly grabbed their umbrella running out of the alley, rushing down the wet streets with the poor creature in her arms the girl rushed past building after building, down street after street.

The small girl began running up the dirt path, passing past tree after tree. With the coat in hand the female jumped over a large stone wall landing effortlessly on the grass below. With a short breath the woman made a quick dash for the door.

Inside the house she closed the door quickly, water dripping onto once dry marble floor. Walking further into the house the woman placed the small kitten on the sofa. Gently unwrapping the pink coat she looked down with soft eyes at the sleeping orange cat, careful not to disturb it. Going into another room she came back with some towels and some bandages. Carefully she moved the cat on the towel, after setting it down she began applying gaze and bandages on the kittens wounds. Wrapping around it's legs and stomach and one part of his head from yesterday.

"There you go little guy" she said admiring her work. Again she scooped the kitten into her arms and began her walk upstairs to bed.

* * *

The next day, the woman slowly rose from sleep. her pink eyes slowly opened as she looked over to the spot where the kitten was to greet them or at least she would if the cat was still there. Her eyes blinked, becoming wide as she bolted from bed and began looking for the cat. Frantically she searched the house trying to find him or her, but to no avail.

As she made her way into the kitchen her eyes went wide as she spotted someone by the sink. Her ears picked up the sound of water running and that's when noticed the person putting dishes into the holder. Quietly she walked behind the person as the continued to face away from them.

"Um…hello?" she said as the water was quickly turned off, as the figure slowly turned toward her. Pink eyes widened as the figures face came into view, orange hair set on top, she noticed the left half of the child's eyes was bandaged only leaving their right red eye. The child looked on nervously at her, an awkward silence filling the room.

'Um…hi…who are you?" she asked as the boy just bowed slightly not giving her an answer.

"Okay not what I was going for, but…" she scratched her head giving a yawn and as she looked closer at the boy bowing on the floor.

"Um, little boy where did you come from?" she asked as she looked at the boy on the floor. She was trembling and small whimpers where could be heard.

"Are you okay?" she said with a concerned look on her voice when suddenly the boy shoot up from his position on the floor.

"I'M FINE!" he said quite loudly his eye wide and full of emotion…fear and tears. As she walked forward the boy rose from the floor and back toward the sink and returned to cleaning the dishes. His movements were quick, almost frantic as they continued to clean.

"Everything is good, everything fine. I'm cleaning, I'm being good and cleaning" he mumbled, weather it was to her or to himself; but his voice was dead and almost robotic.

"Are you okay?" she said again as the boy kept cleaning the dishes,

"Yes master, I'm perfectly fine" he said and no her eyes widened at the name the boy had responded to him with.

"Um, little boy why did you call me master?" she asked as the boy continued to wash the dishes. After a moment of silence the woman gave a soft hum,

"Okay then!" she said suddenly and the boy jumped before at her sudden outburst, "I'm hungry! How about I fix us some yummy breakfast" she said with a smile looking back the boy continued to hold a stilled and somewhat fearful look his eyes.

"Um…what would you like me to cook?" he said with a low and fearful tone waiting for the female to answer. As he looked up, he blinked as the pinked haired woman began taking stuff from the refrigerator and cabinets and placing them on the table.

"Okay how about some pancakes, oh and bacon, and yes a delicious omelet!" she giggles as she gathered the ingredients and cooking pans.

"Okay" he clapped her hands together, "Let's get started!" she said before turning back to small boy who only trembled in his spot.

"Little boy do you have a name?" she said, a somber look on her face as she smile at the boy who only blinked and shook their head slowly.

"Please forgive me master", they carefully bowed their head, "I don't have a name. I was not given a name." the small boy played with the tattered orange fabric of their clothing, "So…I let whoever buys me name me and I'll answer to it", their voice was low and it held bits of sadness, a broken voice.

The woman said nothing just stared the figure as they twiddled with the robe, small fingers twisting the old and warn fabric, "I'm really good, I can cook, and clean. If there's anything else you need I can learn really quickly", his voice was distant and his eyes dead with every word he spoke.

The small child waited stilly where they stood, the woman stood her position as well. Her face was still and her hands clutched with a hidden fury.

"Well my name is Miki, little one" she smiled quite warmly as the boy continued to look down with blank eyes. So many questions went through his mind, he wondered if he had upset her in some way, was she disgusted or displeased with them, the small fingers clutched the fabric tighter.

Seeing this, the women seem to sense the turmoil in the small child even though a small smile played across the figures face, his eyes held the true emotion, emptiness. "What are you thinking about?" she asked making the other flinch, "Nothing master", he spoke with tinges of fear in their voice. "Nothing! Nothing at all?" he said again and continued to stared down.

"Hey now it's okay" she said trying to calm the others who just looked at her, she walked over toward the boy who trembled as she stood over him. Moving her hand she slowly brought it up and as it came down the boy closed his eyes as if expecting a hit, but it never came. Gentle fingers moved over and through matted orange locks.

Small eyes widened as the hand continued to caress his head. It was gentle and almost…almost…what was that word.

"See it's okay" her voice was sweet and soft like the sweetest honey as she continued to rub the others head patting it a couple of times, "So how about breakfast" she smiled warmly, the boy sniffled, before nodding slowly.

"Good, why don't you wait in living room and I'll fix you something yummy" she smiled again as the orange haired boy nodded again and slowly walked across the kitchen, stopping at the entrance he looked back at the female who smiled happily, before he turned and walked into the next room.

….to be continued...maybe...

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A Year and Six Trillion Overnight Story; Chapter 2: Welcome to the Family Day!

"Here you go little one eat up!" she said as she placed a plate of food in front of the small boy who looked at the plate.

"I didn't know what you like so I made a little of everything. Some bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and a delicious glass of orange juice" she smiled as the boy's eyes remained on the plate his mouth watering with drool.

"Is this all for me?" he asked nervously as the pink haired female looked at him before giving another warm smile.

"Of course eat as much as you like" after she said that the orange had boy began eating the food as the woman watched the food disappear, "Be careful little guy you'll choke if you if you eat to fast" she said as the boy swallowed another bite of food.

"I'm sorry" he said with a sad look on his face, "It's okay sweetie" she said patting his head, as she comforted him a knock on the door caught her attention.

"You finish eating I'll be right back" she said as the orange haired by nodded slowly and continued eating as the pink haired girl walked into the next room.

Going to the door she opened it and instantly her face lit up at the people at the door.

"MOM!" A chipper voice said as a young pink haired child latched onto the woman in a gripping hug.

"It's nice to see you two sweetheart" she said hugging her daughter back, "Come in everyone, I just made breakfast" she said as everyone walked into the house greeting her on the way in.

"Yeah breakfast!" the young pink haired girl cheered as she sprinted into the kitchen.

"Careful sweetie I have a guest in there" she said and the girl suddenly came to a halt, skidding on her heel. All eyes turned toward her as she still held her smile.

"A guest?" they said in unison as she smiled nodding her head, "You can meet him if you want, he's a little shy though so be nice" she said walking into the kitchen the others not far behind her. Peeked their heads in to see the mystery guest and found someone sitting at the table and looked shocked to find a small child at the table.

"Hey mom whose the kid?" one of the figures said as they walked into the kitchen. At the sound of the new voices the boy turned around and his eyes looked as though they would pop from his head.

"Ah he's so cute isn't he sis" the pink haired girl said to the green haired female behind her who looked down at the boy with a steely, yet calm green eye that seem to make the boy tremble. She gave an indifferent grunt as attention turned back to the orange haired boy who sat their trembling.

"He looks a little pale"

"I think you scared him sis"

"Don't worry little guy she scares a lot of people" she laughed before giving a low grunt, "Ow, sis what the hell" she whined after being hit over the head by the green haired female.

"Girls behave, your scaring him" Miki said as the girls lowered their head

"Sorry mom" they said lowering their heads.

"Good now sit down and I'll fix you all a plate" she said as the females nodded and before sitting down at the table with the young boy.

"You dears what brings you by" Miki said placing the plates in front of her daughters

"I brought them over" the girl with the pink hair said as her mother placed a plate of sweets in front of her, "Thank you" she said digging in to the treats.

"Yep, we were basically kidnapped by the little nut job" the black haired female said as a plate mostly consisting of meat was set in front of her and she began digging in like her sister.

"Well it's nice of you girls to visit" Miki said placing a cup of coffee in front of the green haired daughter "Thank you" she said bringing the cup to her lips.

"Would you like some more?" Miki asked the small boy seeing his plate was clean, "Um, no mam, thank you" he said quickly as Miki just smiled and nodded.

"Okay why don't you go upstairs and wait for me and I'll be upstairs to run you a bath" she said as the boys eyes widened before slowly returning to normal. Without a word and hopped down to the floor before heading back upstairs. Once he was gone she her smile seemed to faultier before turning to her daughters.

"Mom, where did you say you found him" the black haired daughter said as her mother sat down in the chair the boy once was.

"That's a bit difficult" she said looking at the three girls, "You see on my way back home I got caught in a nasty rain storm. Passing an alley I heard a noise and decided to investigate" she said with a sincere smile

"When I went to look I found a badly injured cat" she said and the pinked haired girl's eyes quickly widened.

"Ah, a poor kitty! No! Is it okay!?" she said worriedly as the mother continued to speak, "He's okay sweetheart. I brought him back home and fixed his wounds, but…"

"This morning I woke up and found the cat I brought home gone" she said as the girls looked at her with confusion in their eyes.

"That still doesn't explain about the cute boy" the pink haired girl said, "Mew don't talk with your mouth full and it exactly about the boy" the green haired girl said as Mew pouted.

"Think mom brought home a cat and woke up to a boy. It would stand to reason that the boy is the cat she brought home" she said and the girl mouth made an 'oh' shape, "I knew that Ekira I was just playing" she giggled as the others did an anime sweat drop at her.

"Yes well, that's the only thing I can think of, what about you Siren" she said looking over only to see the other with a piece of steak in her mouth.

"Pay attention!" she said as Siren only smiled playfully creating a tick in the others eye, "Okay Okay" she said swallowing her food.

"I agree with you, mom have you thought about taking the kids to the police" Siren asked as Miki shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea, the child's scared at this point and needs to treated quite delicately" she said with a sigh, "I think it would be best to keep him here until he gets comfortable" she said as the girls nodded.

"Good I'm going to run him a bath, Mew could you please look through in the spare closet upstairs and look for some clothes" Miki asked as the Mew nodded happily, "Can do" she said before racing upstairs.

"Siren why don't you go get the guest room ready for our little guest" she smiled as the taller woman nodded before heading upstairs.

Now it was just Miki and Ekira in the kitchen. Ekira still sipping her coffee as Miki looked over toward her. Placing her drink to the table she turned toward her mother.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" she asked as her mother nodded

"Yes dear, if you could, can you please give the boy upstairs a check-up" she said as Ekira looked at her, face composed, "Is there something specifically I should be looking for" she asked as Miki kept her even smile, but her eyes knitted together in worry.

"When I first brought the kitten home, he had so many scares and bruises and pieces of fur where missing" she spoke her hands gripping her dress, "And I'm sure you noticed them too" she said and Ekira remained even faced as, but gave a slight nod.

"I'll give him a full check-up later" she said as her mother smiled happily, "Thank you sweet heart I', going to go run the little one a bath" she rose from the table and headed out of the kitchen, "I should probably think of a name to call him by" she said as she walked out of the kitchen leaving her daughter who resumed sipping her coffee.

After fixing a warm bubble bath, the room was mostly silent as she watched the boy, carefully going over the many scars that crossed over his back and other parts of his body. After the bath Miki had put him on some clothes Mew had found for him. She chose a simple red top with a pair of brown cargo pants.

"This is where you'll be staying" she said opening the door to a large room that looked as though it was fit for a king. It was beautifully decorated and had a large bed in the middle of the room that looked as though it could fit a whole family. The boy gasped as he was led further into the room, "From the look on your face I see you like it. This is one of the quest rooms, you just get comfortable and tomorrow we we'll get you some new clothes" she said and the boy just looked at her, disbelief in his eyes.

"I let you relax just call if you need anything" she said before leaving the boy in the room. The orange haired boy looked around the room in disbelief, it was the biggest on he had ever been in or seen for that matter. It couldn't be his, maybe he was dead, maybe he had died and this was the afterlife. A somber look found its way to his eyes, walking to the bed and climbed on top before falling back sighing at the soft feel of the bed, the smooth sheets rubbing against his skin, it had to be a dream.

As he lay there he began to drift off, his eyes beginning to close, when suddenly a knock woke him from his drifting. The door suddenly opened, revealing the green haired girl he had met earlier that day. She walked inside, closing the door, before walking until she stood in front of the bed and the boy.

…..to be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

A Year and Six Trillion Overnight Story; Chapter 3: The Doctor Prescribes a Warm Bowl of Cream to Soothe a Broken Heart

The small boy sat on the bed quietly as the greened haired woman stood in front of him, a rather large bag at her side as her green eye looked at him.

"My name is Ekira, I am the third eldest daughter to Miki" she said evenly before walking and setting the bag on the desk on the other side of the room, opening the bag she began pulling small instruments setting them on the wooden desk.

"I'm going to be performing a few tests, please remove your clothing" she said turning around and adjusting the latex gloves on her hands. Her eye fell on the small boy who slowly shed his clothes letting the fabric fall to the floor until he was completely naked.

Her green eye scanned over the small body and true to her mother's words the small boy's skin was marred with cuts and bruises. Some old, most new and beginning to change color, there were even raw spots that looked as though skin was removed. As she came closer, squatting on her heels so that she was even with his height. The boy looked down as her hands roamed over his skin, diligent fingers looking over his upper half.

_Patient's body has multiple signs of abuse. Cuts and bruises located on at least 70 percent of child's body. Bruising confirmed on chest, neck, wrist, and legs consisting with signs of being tide and held down for long periods and with excessive force. Skin also shows signs of past burnings mostly on the arms, the upper thighs, and sides of the pelvic area. Pelvic area also shows signs of bruising and light forms of mutilation._

Taking a small light from her pocket, she brought it up to the boy's eyes examining each one carefully. Her hands ran over his sides, fingers gliding over his visible ribcage and hipbone.

_Child's eyes shows sensitivity to bright light coupled with the pale complexion consisting of little to no known connect with light which leads to the conclusion of being confined to darkness. Hair is thin and has a low orange consistency, child shows signs of malnutrition; conclusion is little nutrients provided. _

Opening the child's mouth she shined the light inside going over the inside.

_Child shows signs of oral neglect; damaged and cracked teeth located in the back and top half of the teeth. Lower bicuspids show signs of breakage along with the upper-right molars. Tongue also shows signs of laceration and there appears to be bruising along the lines of the esophagus._

"If you could turn around" she said and without a word the boy turned around and Ekira continued with her examination.

_Spinal cord is relatively visible; skin is bruised, consisting of scars and blotches of discolored skin. Tiny spots can be noticed which can be identified of more burn spots. There is a large scar traveling down the full scale of the child's body. _

"Okay you can re-dress" she said removing her gloves, the orange haired boy slowly picked up his clothes and began redressing as Ekira began repacking her equipment.

_Final conclusion, all injuries and wounds coupled with child's withdrawn and very submissive behavior leads me to conclude that child has faced severe physical, sexual, and emotional abuse. Many of the patterns reflect that of a battered house wife. Child fears reprehension he may or may not receive and forces himself to comply with any order given._

"Is…is there anything else you need me to do, master" he said in an utmost whisper as Ekira snapped her bag closed.

"I am not your master, for right now I am mostly the doctor of the house" she said picking up her bag from the desk before walking out the door and slowly closed it leaving the boy, again alone in the room.

Back downstairs the others were gathered in the kitchen as Ekira joined them.

"So how is he?" Miki asked softly as Mew and Siren both looked at their sister with concerned and curious eyes. Ekira took a deep breath before crossing her arms indifferently and looking at her family.

"After examining the child I have come to the conclusion that the child has suffered physical, sexual, and emotional abuse." She said and instantly she felt the atmosphere in the room quickly drop and become tense.

Taking another deep breath she continued with her information, "The child has bruising and scaring both front and back of his body, many of which probably won't heal and have become infected due to lack of proper treatment. Further observation showed burns, visible signs of malnutrition and contact with sunlight causing low pigment in skin and hair follicles" she took a deep breath before continuing, "I also noted small puncture wounds around different spots of the body scene mostly with track marks from drug users.

"Also there are signs of bruising along the wrist, neck, shoulders, and ankles consisting of being forced down forcibly. Genitals show signs of mutilation and scarring. Finally a large scar located the entire length of his back leads to the conclusion of years of physical abuse, sexual exploitation, forced drug use, with an opinion of sodomy, but cannot be fully confirmed without proper ex-rays and further observation"

"Given the circumstances of the boy's wounds I found it inappropriate at the time to examine further" she said and waited to her replay from the others who sat in their chairs, absorbing the information they were given.

Miki squeezed her hands on her day dress as her daughters faces held many emotions, but still remained silent.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ekira asked as she and her sisters looked at their mother, her aura was deadly black and a killing anticipation dripped from her before disappearing and a warm smile formed on her face.

"I think I going to make lunch" she said and the three sister sweat dropped at their mothers bipolar switch in personality.

"Siren why don't you help me" she smiled as the large black haired female nodded. After lunch was prepared Miki asked, her daughter Mew, to take the small boys lunch to him. With tray in hand, the young pink haired child walked up the stairs before making it to the room. Balancing the tray with one hand she used the other to knock on the door.

"Hello" she called softly waiting for an answer, "Hello I'm Mew we meet briefly downstairs" she said but still received no answer, "I brought you some lunch" she said and waited for the child to answer.

"I'm going to open the door" she said before taking the door knob and turning it. As she entered the room Mew looked inside the room, walking further inside she suddenly heard the sounds of light snoring, looking toward the bed she spotted the young boy cuddled in the bed, sleeping.

She made an 'awing' sound at the cute sight of the boy curled up in a ball like state it reminded her of a sleeping cat. With silent steps she placed the tray on the nightstand next to the bed before preparing to sneak back out.

But just as she prepared to leave a small voice caught her attention, "Hello?"

Looking over pink met amber was the small boy looked meekly at the pink haired girl who quickly let a smile form on his face, "Hi!" she greeted turning fully to the boy, "Sorry to wake you, I brought you some lunch but you were asleep" she said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Anyway I'm Mewazaka Nekohime" she introduced herself, "But most people just call me Mew" she said as the boy seemed to cock his head at the girl in front of him.

"So what's your name?" she asked as the boy gave her a depressing look, "I'm sorry I don't have a name"

"No name? Didn't your parents name you?" she said being very careful, but it would seem here question hit a nerve in the child as his eyes wield up with tears, "No don't cry! I'm sorry" she panic and looked back and forth before looking at the tray of food. Grabbing it she climbed into the bed,

"Hey there how about some lunch!" she showed him the food which seem to diffuse the situation as the boy stopped crying, but still sniffled a bit.

"Come on some yummy food will cheer you up, my mom makes the best stuff and if you want more there's extra downstairs!" she said before setting the tray down in front of the other.

"T-thank you" he stuttered meekly before he digging into the food. "Well if you need anything I'll be downstairs so…"

"Um, M-miss Mew?" he said stopping his consumption of food

"Yes"

"Um…well…can I be selfish" he said as Mew cocked her eyebrow at the strange question, "Um sure" she said as the boy looked at her with those meek amber eyes.

"Will…will you stay with me please" he stuttered again his hands gripping at his clothes as he sat there.

"Of course I can!" she stated happily as the boy looked up at her with a surprised look on his face, "I'll stay with you as long as you want! You can count on me!" Mew declared vehemently which shocked the boy who was taken aback by the loudness of her voice.

"So you eat up and I'll be right here" she said as the boy continued to look with those meek amber eyes and returned to his meal.

To be continued…..

Reviews Please XD


	4. Chapter 4

A Year and Six Trillion Overnight Story; Chapter 4: Big Sister Mew!

Miki walked into the guest room, she went to go check on the on the boy, when she went inside she looked around for the boy. He wasn't in bed, as she walked further inside she heard the sound of mumbling and what sound like something rubbing against the floor, looking around she found the light on the side on the wall and as the light illuminated the room what she saw broke her heart.

There was the orange haired child on the floor, on his hands in knees. He was vigorously scrubbing against the floor, dipping the rag back and forth into the bucket.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking closer, but the boy continued to scrub the floor,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said scrubbing the floor, looking to the floor she could see spots of red, "What happened?" she asked as the boy continued to scrub the floor, as she got closer she noticed a large spot of red on the boys clothing, it spread from his shoulders and seeped into the fabric and dripped onto the floor.

"Your hurt!" she gasped and rushed to the boy's side, as she checked for injury the boy continued to shrub the floor, "No I'm fine, if I clean, if I clean it will all be better. Please don't hurt me" he said his voice robotic and weak, as she looked from his shoulder to the floor, it hit her, and one of his wounds must have reopened. Her daughter told her that some were still fresh,

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?"

"If I'm good they won't hurt me, if I work they won't kill me" he said his voice sounded distant, "I-I promise I won't cry, I'm sorry, I stained the floor" he said, Miki heart squeezed at she heard this, this boy, this child, was apologizing. Miki pulled the boy up and clutched him tightly.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, Miki gasped and began a short freak out, "Oh no father told me this would happen!" she said as she looked down only seeing clothes, "I've hugged him so tightly he popped!" she cried, suddenly she felt a rustling and looked down. Her pink eyes blinked staring down at the ball of orange in her arms. As she continued to stare she recognized it as the cat she had saved and brought home.

"You're scared" a small voice said, looking down she saw a small red eye looking up at her, sadness and despair present.

"You hate me don't you" he said as Miki just looked at him, "I'm sorry, if you want to through me out, I understand" he said as Miki continued to hold the cat in her arms, gripping tighter she rose up cradling the small kitten like a baby and sat with him on the bed. The orange cat looked up at the woman, confusion shown in his eyes at her actions.

Wasn't she afraid of him? Disgusted? Horrified? Usually when someone saw him like this they toss him out or beat him. Miki brought her hand up and began stroking the small kitten, carefully not to aggravate any wounds. The cat just lay there as Miki stroked his fur, her touches were soft and gentle, looking up he saw a soft smile on her face.

"There, there, no more tears" she whispered, closing her eyes she began humming a soft tune. The melody circled the room and drifted around the small kitten whose body relaxed at the tune and snuggled into the arms.

"Its okay, your safe now" she whispered as the kitten slowly drifted to sleep. She felt the soft snores from the small body below; with a smile she moved to lie on the bed, placing the kitten on the side she looked at the sleeping kitten. Suddenly in another pop of smoke the kitten was gone and was replaced by the full body of the boy, though he was missing his clothing which was still lying on the floor. Miki only gave a small smile, he looked so peaceful now, she lay against the other side of the bed, pulling the cover over the boy and watched him before falling asleep herself.

One month later,

Mu was in the kitchen baking, behind her the Aki, the orange haired child that had been living with her was helping her. He and her youngest daughter, Mew, were mixing batter on the table, she smiled seeing their faces stained with batter and wearing their little aprons. Mew was showing Aki how to stir, little hands around the wooden spoon and stirring the creamy mix,

"How are my little helpers doing?" she looked back at the two, "The batters almost done!" Mew said happily as her mother nodded, her gaze then turned to Aki who was silently stirring the batter with her youngest daughter, "How are doing Aki?" she asked seeing a slight tense in the boy, "F-fine mam" he said rather silently,

Miki slowly smiled, "I told you can call me Miki, mam makes me feel so old" she said as she smiled Aki blushed at how pretty she looked and returned to stirring, "O-okay, t-thank you Miki-san" he said politely with a small voice.

"Okay, let's get these sweets in the oven!" she said happily as Mew cheered in agreement. After placing each sweet in their proper mold and placing them in the oven, they began the next phase,

"Okay kids time to clean up" she said as the two nodded and they began cleaning the mess in the kitchen, Miki had to say Aki was very methodic when cleaning, she didn't want to think about it…

After they finished cleaning,

"Okay kids you go out and play, I'll call you when lunch is ready and the goodies get done!"

"Okay mom!" Mew smiled, "Come on Aki let's go play!" Mew said, Aki gave her a blank look, looking up at Miki he watched as she nodded and told him to go play. He said nothing, but followed after the pinked hair girl.

"Have fun!" Miki called and looked to them with hopeful eyes. After leaving the house, Mew had led them to what looked like a large play area, with a jungle gym, slides, swings, a small merry-go-round and other play equipment,

As they got closer they noticed there were other children playing and laughing,

"Hey guys!" Mew called, all eyes turned to see the pink haired girl walking up and some smiled and ran up to greet the other her.

"Hey Mew!" one of the children said, he had short blue hair and light blue eyes wearing blue shorts and a light yellow shirt.

"Hey guys!" she greeted, "Everyone I would like you to meet my new friend Aki!" she said moving over to show the orange haired, red eyed boy, the children looked at the boy who looked shyly and quietly.

"Aki a little shy around new people" Mew explained as the children nodded, "No problem, my names Lan nice to meet you!" the blue haired boy said with must enthusiasm in his voice

"Nice to meet you Aki, I'm Aiko" a girl with puffy light blond hair, fair skin, yellow eyes smiled shyly pressing her fingers together.

"Hi I'm Aoi" a girl with short curly light blue hair and equally light blue eyes and a shy blush on her cheeks, "I hope we become good friends" she smiled

"Hello, I'm Yuri!" a chipper girl introduced herself, she had short green hair with flowers decorating it, wearing a dark green dress and shoes and had dark green eyes.

As the children introduced themselves to Aki, who remained silent, but nodded attentively,

"Okay everyone let's go play!" Mew said as the other kids nodded and made their way back to the playground. Aki stood where he was unable to know what to do at this moment and feared he would make a mistake.

"Hey Aki?" his red eye looked up to see Mew's pink ones, "Aren't you going to play?" she asked as the boy looked down again, "I don't…" he shook his head his gaze looking to the ground. Mew frowned at the boy's sadness, even if she was young, she knew of the pain he had been through and in that moment she knew what she had to do.

"Come on Aki" she said holding out her hand, red met pink again, "I'll be with you, so don't worry, okay" she winked and Aki blushed before nodding.

"Okay let's go!" she said as she and Aki went to go play, they went on the slides, the swings, and the merry-go-round, and now were playing catch,

"Hey Aki catch!" as Lan through the small red ball, the red eye fell on it and suddenly it widened as memories send to flood back,

_In a small room, somewhere cold, held with chains hazy red eyes stared into the endless darkness that surrounded him as his body laid cut and bruised on the small mattress. He was tired and numb, his body was used and dirty._

_The men in the front exchanging laughs and jeers as the man that had once held him down and made his body so dirty handed the other man a fold of green paper. Everytime he became dirty he always saw the green paper. _

_As the men continued to laugh and talk, one said something before pulling out something from his pocket; it was a small red ball. With a smirk he carelessly threw it onto the bed towards the child's body. Tirelessly the boy sat up, his red hazy eyes looked down at the small ball and began lazily playing with it, and he didn't know why but the little ball numbed his body,_

_They laughed_

"Aki? Aki!" a voice called snapping out of his daydream he saw the girl…what was her name Yuri…was standing in front of him, looking over he spotted the red ball now ground.

"Aki are you okay?" Yuri asked, before Aki could say anything, Yuri suddenly tripped over her own two feet and right into Aki. Everyone gasped as a puff of smoke filled the playground, Yuri blinked with wide eyes as she sat on a pile of clothes,

"What happened?" Mew said as she ran up to Yuri with the others, "I don't know" Yuri said looking at the clothes

"Where's Aki?" she asked looking for the orange haired boy,

"Hey where did he go?"

"Let's go look for him" Mew said as everyone nodded, suddenly there was a rustling coming from the bushes and all eyes followed as Mew went towards the bushes,

"Be careful Mew" Aoi said but Mew continued to move forward, "Aki?" she called, "Hey are you in there?" she said

"Please!" she suddenly stopped hearing the voice, "Please…don't come near me"

"Aki what's wrong?"

"I-I don't want you to see me like this" he stammered, whimpering as he spoke, "See you like what?" the whimpering continued, Mew took a deep breath and moved toward the bushes and pulled the leafs apart and her eyes blinked,

"Aki?" she did not see a boy, no she saw a small orange cat, "Hey Mew did you find him?" Lan said as the children came running toward her stopping as she turned around.

"Hey Mew's what's wrong?" Yuri asked as Mew looked at them, before standing back up and facing the bushes, "Aki!" as the small cat peeked from under the bushes he saw the pink haired girl.

With a small puff he watched as pink light puffed on her head revealing two small pink cat ears that flicked, Aki blinked in shock at what he saw,

"Mew why did you take out your cat ears?", Lan asked as Mew turned and smiled, "That's not important!" she stated

"Come on out Aki" suddenly the small cat came out from under the bushes, as all eyes turned to looked down at the orange cat.

"A kitten?"

"See Aki it's okay" she said and the group gasped, "That's Aki!?" Yuri said with a surprised face as Mew nodded

"Oh my god…he's so cute!" Yuri squealed

"Mew you didn't tell us your friend could turn into a cat"

"Yeah that's so cool"

Aki looked up in disbelief, they thought is transformation…was cool?

"You…you're not afraid of me?" he said as the kids looked at him, "Why would we be afraid of you?"

"Because…I'm ugly, I'm a monster" he said with a sad look and began weeping again

"Hey Aki!", Lan called getting the small kittens attention, "Look at this!"

Suddenly small pair of horns appeared from light blue lock and a small tall sprouted

"Pretty cool huh?" he said as Aki blinked in shock

"That's nothing watch this!", Yuri ears became pointed and more flowers grew in her hair as small vines appeared as bangs, "Tada!"

Aoi and Aiko booth grew puffs on their harms and ankles and spiral horns on the side of their head. As Aki saw this he remained silent, "We're lambs" they said shyly,

"That's nothing!" a voice called as they looked over to see more children,

"I'm a dog!"

"I'm a wolf!"

"We're birds" some children said in the trees

"We've got gills and fins!" a group kids cheered, "Um don't you guys need water?"

"I'm a rabbit!"

"Me too"

Soon everyone was telling what they were and showing how different they were and revealing their extra appendages. Aki just sat there, his gaze never wavering as he absorbed the information, in a puff of smoke the orange cat was gone and now Akai sat teary eyed and naked,

"Oh…um" Mew ignored the nudity, "See Akai" she squatted placing her hand in orange locks, "You're not ugly and you're defiantly not a monster" she said

"I've got ears and I'm cute~" she said, "But she can be a monster when she gets angry" Lan said

"You wanna piece of me cow-boy!" Lan covered his mouth and shook his head

"Anyway, were all different, you, me; your just unique" she said as Aki looked up at her, she reached her hand to him, her eyes begging him to take it. With a short pause and a sniffle the boy slowly lifted his hand taking his hand in the others hand, as Mew smiled happily.

From the behind the tree's Miki smiled at the scene, she watched as the children laughed and went back to playing and for a short second she swore she saw a smile, genuinely painting the boys lips.

"Good girl" she smiled as she watched the children play,

As the days past Aki had become a member of the family, but figuratively and legally. Siren, Miki's older sister, who was head of the 4th precinct in the city, had launched a private investigation in trying to find Aki's parents, relatives, or anyone who may have had any connection to the boy. They found no trace or even information on Aki. It also didn't help that they didn't even know his real name which made it much harder to find any relatives of the boy. There was also the possibility that he had no parents or relatives.

After months of searching and looking it would seem that the search was put to an end, not because they had no leads or lack of information, but it was more of a personal issue. After some legal procedures, Aki was officially a member of the family. After making it officially they threw a party to welcome him into the party,

Under the night sky, Miki and her family had thrown a party and invited the while estate to welcome Akin into the family and it was truly a special event. Lights decorated the buildings, the smell of food, the sound of laughter and beautiful sound of music filled the estate. All night people congratulated Miki on her adoption and welcomed Aki, who had started to come out of his shell. He still clung to Miki and Mew though it wasn't as bad as the months before.

As the party progressed, people laughed and had a great time; Miki was talking with a few of the mothers as Mew and the other children were off playing,

"Hurry up little bro!" Mew said playfully as the orange haired boy, now her new step-brother ran up and down the paths with the other children, playing a game of tag and right now Aki was it. As the night progressed on Aki was introduced to many people who lived in the estate.

And as Miki looked on, she saw it again,

'He smiled'

Five Years Later,

"Wow first day of school!" the girl said, "I'm so pumped!" she said a fire burning in her eyes as the boy next to her smiled nervously. Holding his back pack, Aki stood next to her, her laughter and chatter filling his ears as they stood on the sidewalk.

"Are you pumped little bro" she said as the orange haired teen just smiled, though the lower half was hindered by a long red scarf, his amber eye looking warmly at the girl who called him little brother. She looked so much like her mother, from her long bubblegum pink hair to her soft, yet passionate pink eyes, and her warm smile that always seemed present.

Miki giggled as she saw her children so passionate for their first day of school. Mew and her brother were starting high school now; she was so proud of them both, but was happy how Aki had come out of his shell over the years. It was tough at first; Aki only wanted to do chores and was hesitant and quite.

The therapist believed it was from years of abuse, he was afraid of the consequences and of being punished. It broke her heart to see the boy in such pain, she was a pacifist in a sense, she believed that violence should never be used unless necessary. If she ever met whoever harmed this boy she would find no greater joy then to kill them, slowly and painfully.

"Mom?" a voice called her, looking over she saw Mew and Aki looking at her, "Oh look we're here" she said blushed embarrassingly having spaced out, but her face became soft as she looked at her two kids, who were not kids anymore. They were teens,

"Alright you two I want you both have a good day. Keep an eye on each other and most importantly have fun and learn" she said as the two nodded, though she could sense of sadness and looked to Aki,

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked as Aki looked down, "Um…I…my tummy feels funny" he said placing a hand over stomach.

"Oh dearie, you're just nervous, everyone feels that way on their first day to a new place" she said but he continued to doubt, "W-what if…no one likes me" he said and his mother kept her smile and fixed his dress shirt and adjusted the tie, "It will be fine Aki" she smiled reassuring him

"Yeah don't worry little brother, if anyone messes with you I'll beat them up!" Mew said as Aki looked at the girl he had grown to see as a big sister, "Leave it to me little bro! You can depend on your super awesome big sister to beat the bad guys!" she reassured him with a thumbs up which made a smile on the boy's face though still hindered by the scarf.

"See there's a smile" she said and patted the two on the head, even though she couldn't see it she knew it was there, "Alright, have a good day the both of you! I'll be here when you get off" she said soon found herself in a double hug, before being kissed goodbye. She watched as the two teens walked together towards the school, sakura petals falling like snow.

As the day went by, Aki had stayed by Mew's side; thankfully they had all their classes together. At first Aki was terrified, he didn't like being around new people, whenever he met new people and he always ended up hurt. He was happy his big sister was with him; she kept people from picking on him and would help him and cheer him on and do his best.

But for someone reason he felt uneasy, he couldn't place it but it felt like he was being watched and it scared.

"Aki are you okay?" Mew asked as she looked at her little brother, "Huh?"

"Little brother are you okay?" she asked but the boy looked down, something was defiantly upsetting him, "Brother what's wrong? You can tell me" she said but Aki remained silent, "Is someone picking on you?" she said and Aki quickly shook his head knowing of the girls temper.

"N-no, No-o, nothing like that" he quickly reassured her, "It's just…I've been feeling like…someone's watching me he said through the red scarf.

"Listen Aki I told you I got your back" she said as his eye look at her, "Don't worry no one's gonna mess with you, trust me!"

"T-Thank you big sister" he smiled as his sister nodded, "Come on let's get to class" she said as her brother nodded. As they made their way down the hall eyes watched from the other side of the locker while the two walked to class.

To Be Continued…..

Next chapter Aki and Mew meet Tohru and Yuki…drama!


End file.
